Little Book Of Stridercest
by DreamsLikeReality
Summary: In which I take a crack at writing various one-shots for those crazy Strider boys.
1. Chapter 1

Dave sprawled on the futon in one of the rooms of the apartment, clicking the remote repeatedly before settling on something he didn't even pay attention to anyways. Bro had been gone for longer than usual, at most a week or so before returning. But he had been gone for almost three weeks. Dave, being the stubborn younger one, he didn't want to admit that he missed the older Strider. He sighed, closing his eyes behind the shades that he always seemed to wear, feeling the cool breeze of air from the fan brush over his face, moving his hair to tickle his face.

He sniffed, moving his arm so that his head was resting upon it and re-opened his eyes to watch whatever was on the screen at the time, the light of the television reflecting off of his shades. He stayed that way for what seemed like hours before he felt himself beginning to drift off into sleep. Though that was interrupted when he heard steps outside of the apartment door. He sat up quickly, becoming slightly dizzy and listened intently. He sat there for a moment before dismissing the thought that it was Bro finally coming home, but practically jumped when he opened the door and shut it rather loudly.

Bro walked in silently, not noticing Dave and walked straight into his own room, shutting his door lighter than the first. Dave sat there for a few moments before getting up and walking to Bro's door, standing there. He stood there for a while, debating on whether or not he should even go in or not. He probably wanted some time to rest, but with all the worrying that he put Dave through whether he was aware of it or not, Dave practically _needed_ to see him, just to be sure that he was truly there and not some sort of weird and ironic illusion.

Dave hesitated for a moment longer; deciding that he needed to know it was truly Bro. He opened Bro's door softly, peeking inside of the room to find bro sprawled on his back on top of his bed, apparently only having enough energy to take off his shoes and toss them somewhere before passing out quietly. Dave sighed, walking inside of the room and shutting the door behind him before making his way over to Bro's sleeping form. '_He didn't even take his shades off before he passed out,' _he thought to himself, looking over the older Striders' form.

He shook his head and climbed into the bed with Bro before finding a comfortable enough spot on one of his arms, making the elder Strider stir in his sleep. "What'cha need, kiddo?" he asked sleepily, his accent slurring into his words. Dave shook his head and hummed. "Just shut up and sleep, you ass."

The elder Strider smirked softly before moving Dave closer to him, wrapping his arms around him snuggly before responding. "Will do." Dave sighed, relieved that Bro was home, and snuggled his head into Bro's chest before falling asleep to the sound of their breathing and a fan running.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dave, wake the fuck up."

Dave peeked open one eye, seeing Bro standing over him with a stern look on his face. "Get up." Dave rubbed his eyes and sat up, his red hues looking up at the older Strider. "What do you want?" Bro looked down at him, crossing his arms. "I want you to get your lazy ass out of bed, that's what." Dave yawned, covering his mouth. "Besides that." Dave could only assume that Bro was rolling his eyes, them hiding behind his large shades, and shook his head while walking out of the room.

Dave watched him leave and shut the door behind him, and sat there on his bed for a few moments while feeling the cool air of the fan rush pass him. He stretched, feeling some of his bones crack somewhere in his body, and grabbed his shades off of his small bedside table, putting them on quickly. When he walked out of his room and into the rest of the apartment, he saw that Bro wasn't there. _'Weirdo is probably sewing some more puppets for his freaky porn site,'_ he thought, thoroughly disturbed. He walked over to the cabinets and stood on his tip-toes, opening one to get a bowl for his morning cereal. He dead-panned when the bowls weren't there, but in their place styrofoam dishes. He stood there for a moment before lowering himself back onto the flats of his feet and shutting the cabinet before walking out of the apartment to Bro's car.

It had become some sort of thing that whenever they were going out to eat somewhere, Bro would always hide their dishes and silver ware and replace them with styrofoam and plastic. Dave learned quickly that it would just be best to do whatever Bro wanted when it came to food, seeing as how he wouldn't replace them until Dave practically begged. Or whenever Bro got tired of Dave's whining. Whichever came first, really.

Dave opened the door to Bro's car, Bro of course already sitting in the drivers' seat with a hand on the steering wheel. "Took you long enough, geez kiddo." Dave just smirked and sat down, shutting the car door behind him and buckling his seat belt and folding his legs up on the seat of the car. Bro back out of their parking spot quickly and sped down the road. Dave watched as cars flew behind them, and smiled when he recognized where they were going. Bro pulled into the Denny's parking lot and put the car in 'park,' Dave hopping out of the car quickly to get inside and eat everything he could.

When they got inside, a waitress led them to a table and sat them down, taking their orders. Bro slid his menu to the waitress, already knowing what he wanted. "I'll just take some toast and a coffee." The waitress scribbled on her notepad before looking at Dave expectantly. "As many pancakes as I can get, lots of bacon, and a giant glass of apple juice." The waitress looked at him for a moment longer before nodding and scribbling it down, walking away quickly to get them their orders.

Bro and Dave sat in a comfortable silence before their orders were brought to them, and Dave set to work. He took some of the bacon and laid them between each pancake, then took the syrup and practically drowned them. Bro watched Dave doing all of this, chewing on a piece of his toast. "I'm pretty sure that's not healthy," Bro said, taking a sip of his coffee right afterwards. "Fuck off," Dave said, smiling widely while cutting his pancakes, taking as big of a bite as he could. He chewed his food and kept his smile plastered to his face, taking sips of his apple juice before going back to his pancakes. Bro sat there watching him, thinking of how much Dave still acted so much like a little kid, doing his best to hide his smile behind his coffee cup.

"You're going to eat me out the house and home, you know that?"

"Love you too, Bro."

* * *

**A/N;** Guys, I can't handle all of the love already after one one-shot ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

"Bro. Bro. Bro. Bro."

"…What."

"Make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

Dave watched as Bro looked down at him, Dave's head currently residing in his lap as they watched television together, since Dave was being childish and refused to sit like a normal person. Bro shook his head and look back up at the television, attempting to tune the younger Strider out.

"Make your own shit; I'm not making you food."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"Well… No."

"You're a dick. Why won't you make me any food, huh?"

Bro looked down at Dave again, both of their faces blank and holding sunglasses. "Because you're old enough to make your own food, plus I'm watching TV." Dave scoffed, turning his head to continue watching television instead of getting up to get something to eat. After a few minutes, Bro began messing with Dave's shirt, scribbling on it with a sharpie. It took Dave a few moments to notice what Bro was doing before sitting up and throwing the sharpie on the other side of the apartment angrily.

"Stop messing up my shirts and make me food!"

"No."

"…You ruined my shirt, you ass."

Bro smirked at Dave, still facing the television though he knew perfectly well how Dave would react. "So take it off." Dave's face grew a soft color of red, and he laid his head back down on Bro's leg, irritated.

"You're weird," he said, trying to already forget what Bro had said. Bro smiled and ruffled Dave's hair. "You like it." After that, both Striders sat in silence; Dave a red color, and Bro messing up Dave's hair and thinking about what meal he would surprise Dave with later.

* * *

**A/N;** _You guys are way too kind ;u;_


	4. Chapter 4

"Please?" asked Bro.

"No."

"Come on. _Just this once."_

"No, get over it Bro."

"Why won't you just do it and get it over with, Dave?"

"Because it's not cool, that's why. Plus because it's fucking gross."

"Come on, please?"

Dave sighed, his arms folded over his chest as he looked up at Bro through his shades. Why did he even want this so bad, huh? They both stared at each other for what seemed like an hour for Dave, but was more accurately only a minute or two. Bro held out the item of clothing that he wanted Dave to wear, egging him on silently. Dave could feel his stomach doing flips and his face growing red just by looking at the damn thing, and he seriously wanted to smack the smirk off of Bro's face right now. He took another moment to stare at Bro before looking away, red in the face, and snatching the item out of Bro's hands.

_"One. Time. Only," _Dave said sternly. Bro smirked widely while sitting down on the couch, obviously happy that Dave agreed. "Fine," he agreed.

Dave shook his head, not believing he was doing this, and walked into the bathroom to change. Once done, he looked himself over in the mirror, wishing he hadn't agreed to this at all. He stood there for a few moments, thinking to himself. _'Damn you and your weird fetishes, Bro.'_

"You done yet?" Bro called from the other room. _'Screw it. Damn you in general.'_

Dave sighed heavily and shut his red hues from behind his shades, walking out of the bathroom and instantly feeling uncomfortable under Bro's stare. It was bad enough that Bro usually made him feel uncomfortable, but _making him wear a dress? Really?_ Dave could tell that Bro was enjoying this; that much was clear on his face.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit down," Bro said. Dave mumbled something incoherent, and walked over to stand in front Bro before he was pulled down to sit into his lap, Bro's arms wrapping around Dave's middle.

Dave squirmed in Bro's grasp, pushing away from him lightly and his face growing redder. "You're fucking weird."

"Says the kid in the dress."


	5. Chapter 5

Dave lay in his bed, and he could feel the sweat practically dripping off of him by this point. There was no point in even questioning whether he was sick or not, because it was quite clear that he was. From the horrible stomach aches, loss of appetite, the fever, and his constant trips to the bathroom and brushing his teeth afterwards. It was all horrible, and he just wished that it was over.

He clutched at his blankets, debating whether or not he was freezing cold or blazing hot. He lay there debating it for a moment before deciding that it was neither, and he sat up slowly, as if trying not to make even the slightest noise. He sat there, waiting for his stomach to stop doing flips and his head to stop pounding before standing up, instantly losing his balance.

He grasped at his desk, managing to get a hold of it before falling completely over and onto the floor. He swallowed thickly, not sure if he would be able to make it across the small hallway into the bathroom. He exhaled and pushed on his desk, getting his footing again before walking slowly across his room with his hands on the wall, just in case. Finally reaching his door, he let out a breath that he felt that he had been holding forever. He put both hands on each side of the doorway before quickly walking across and grabbing at the sink, looking for something to hold onto.

Dave stared down into the sink before shakily taking off his shades and setting them on the counter, his red hues look even more abnormal among his bloodshot eyes and even paler face. He reached for the faucet and turned on the water, trying not to focus on his stomach doing flips while he did so, and reached for the cold water with one hand to splash onto his face. After a second, he turned the water off almost instantly and regretted splashing water onto his face; the feeling in his stomach only growing with the cool sensation now on his face.

Dave dropped to his knees, his stomach lurching and heaving anything that it possibly could. He could feel tears beginning to brim at his eyes, letting him know that they were going to be an even redder color. Dave jumped when he felt a hand on his back, rubbing little patterns and circles into it. He didn't expect Bro to be home, so he certainly didn't expect him to have him see him so weak looking; tearing up at something so simple as being sick.

Dave rested his head on one of his arms, Bro still rubbing his back lightly. They sat like that for what seemed so long before Dave could feel Bro wrapping his arms around him, picking up before walking into his own room, Dave clutching at Bro's shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly as he was set on Bro's bed, already trying to fight off exhaustion.

"You're sleeping here tonight," Bro replied, rummaging through a box across from his bed. He stayed like that for a moment before coming back up from what Dave assumed to be a box, and gave the smuppet to Dave, laying him down and pulling the covers up and over him.

Dave fought off sleep as hard as he could, exhausting himself even more by trying to keep his eyelids open to talk to Bro. "Stay here," he mumbled. He was afraid for a moment that Bro hadn't heard him while he was walking out of his room to go sleep on the couch before turning around to look at Dave, seeing that he was almost asleep. Bro walked back over towards Dave and laid down next to him, pulling Dave to his chest tightly while Dave was hugging the smuppet.

"Just get some sleep, kiddo."

* * *

**A/N;** Wow, these are getting thrown out pretty quickly. o_o; Should I slow down here guys? =u=


	6. Chapter 6

Bro sat as his computer, quietly typing away, the noises of the keyboard filling the silence that the Strider's sat in, Dave currently laying on Bro's bed. Dave didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, but he would do anything other than just laying in Bro's bed. _'Bro probably isn't even doing anything important...' _Dave thought to himself silently. He looked over to Bro to see what he was doing, only to see his weird smuppet site on the screen. _'Oh lord, Bro.'_

"Bro, can we please do something today? We haven't done anything at all in the past week besides play video games, and I'm bored out of my mind." Bro looked over at Dave, before shaking his head and turning back to his computer. "I have stuff to do, just go talk to John or something."

"Bro, _come on._ I'd even be up for a strife." Bro paused his typing momentarily, before ignoring Dave once again and going back to what he was doing. Dave groaned and threw his head back onto Bro's bed, thinking of how stupid that this all was. He just wanted to do something. Was that too much to ask for? He'd suggested a strife, and usually Bro would just throw those at random. Dave scratched his head as he thought of something to do.

After a few moments of thinking, Dave finally noticed that Bro's typing had slowed, stopped even, and when he turned to look over at Bro, he saw that he was asleep, or at least looked like it. Dave sat there for a moment or two before getting up and walking over to where Bro was quietly, and poked at one of his shoulders.

"Bro?" Dave asked quietly. After nothing happening for a short second, Dave placed his hand on Bro's shoulder and shook it, seeing if that would wake him up. Nothing. Dave sighed to himself, knowing that Bro would most likely kick his ass later for letting him fall asleep in the chair. He shook his head and dragged the chair away from the computer about a foot or two before rolling it towards the bed.

Once the chair was placed in a somewhat manageable manner, Dave hooked his arms under Bro's, and tried to lift Bro out of the chair and onto the bed. Failing on his first attempt, Dave huffed loudly. Deciding to try once more before just leaving him there, Dave hooked his arms under Bro's once again before heaving heavily. Unable to get out of the way of a falling Bro, Dave fell underneath him as Bro plopped onto the bed, still sound asleep. Dave sighed, a plain look on his face.

"I am _so _going to get you back for this, Bro."

* * *

**A/N;** _Whoops._ I just don't even have an excuse this time other than my family decided to actually go on a vacation this summer. We went to Disneyland, had a conjoined park day for my sister and me, and other than that, normal crap that just gets in the way. Will hopefully be more active when school starts up again for me in less than a month, but my whole month of November is going to be basically cock-blocked because I've decided to participate in NaNoWriMo 2012. So yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave sighed, sitting on the couch in a sweater. Mind you, it was a pretty stupid looking sweater, but hey, it was Christmas time. _'Tis the season and all that shit,' _Dave though solemnly to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Christmas, in fact, he enjoyed it very much. It was one of the times of year that he, John, Rose, and Jade would hop onto Skype instead of Pesterchum, do a video call, and open the presents that they had sent each other. Dave enjoyed seeing Rose's slight smile, appreciation gleaming in her eyes. Or Jade's giant grin as she ripped the wrapping paper with little dogs all over it to discover a set of ears, or maybe even some paws. Hell, even John's stupid giggle as he got excited over a new video game, or a movie poster.

But alas, Dave wasn't feeling very much into the Christmas spirit. He sat alone on the couch of the apartment, sweater on, fan running, and some hot chocolate in his hands. Him being Dave did try to open the apple juice, only to find a little note taped to it reading – _'If you open this, lil dude, then no Christmas presents. –Bro'_. And so there he sat, hot chocolate in hand, head down, and waiting for it to finally be Christmas. So he and Bro could finally spend some time together, exchange gifts, and hey, maybe even watch a movie.

Dave gained a small smile at the thought of him and Bro being able to do those things together. _Normal, family _things. He shook his head, tearing the thought from his mind for now. He set the mug of hot chocolate on the small table residing near the couch gently, and took off his sweater swiftly. _'Getting a bit hot,'_ he noted to himself. He quickly turned off the fan and hopped back onto the couch, using his odd colored sweater as a small makeshift pillow. He sat there for a good minute, listening to the sounds coming from outside dully before ruffling his own hair and grabbing his shades, taking them off and setting them on his chest to rest.

'_Well,'_ Dave thought to himself as he shut his red hued eyes, _'may as well sleep for a while before Bro actually gets home.' _And sleep he did.

Little did he know that only a few minutes after he had fallen asleep, Bro did in fact come home with a present. When Bro walked in, he tossed his keys on the counter, getting ready to yell for Dave to come out and open his present since it was well past midnight, before he spotted him sprawled on the couch. Mouth hanging ajar, Bro could slightly hear Dave's breathing from his spot. He smiled, and set the wrapped gift on the small space of the couch, grabbing Dave's shades and picking up his younger sibling. He carried him into Dave's room, knowing that he would be out until morning, curious how he'd gotten placed into his own bed. Bro set that shades on Dave's desk before gently placing Dave himself into the bed, and threw one of the sheets over him before turning off the lights and sliding the door closed.

Exchanging presents could wait, just a little longer.

* * *

**A/N; **Wow! Sorry for taking so long on this next one, guys! But come on, I missed Halloween, so I had to make it up some how. I hope you'll forgive me, and we can see to a New Year's chapter! On another note, I look forward to any reviews that you guys have! I don't expect them after this long, but again, I truly do hope that you'll all forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM. _DO NOT READ IF IT WILL TRIGGER YOU._**

* * *

Bro sat on the couch, shades on and beer in his hand as he watched the moving picture on the television screen. Every few seconds he could feel the cool light breeze hitting him from the fan moving back and forth in the corner, trying desperately through the Texas heat to relieve the apartment of its humidity. Though his face was facing the television, his mind was somewhere else entirely. Someone could walk in and see Bro relaxing, when in reality he was silently trying to figure things out, the noise from the TV keeping him from going mad as it provided some sort of background noise.

His mind, though only he knew about it, was in an entirely different place. Dave had been acting weird lately; not talking, spending more time in his room, looking more tired, and not eating. Though Bro was sure that Dave would never admit it, something was majorly wrong. He just couldn't figure out what, and it was beginning to bother him.

Bro set his beer onto the table, sighing as he did so. He hunched over, taking off his shades to rub his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose in a weak attempt to make his oncoming headache leave. After a moment, Bro set his shades back onto his face as he got up and decided to investigate Dave's room, while he had the time. He glanced at the clock before going into Dave's room, seeing how much time he had. '20 minutes till he gets home from school,' he thought to himself as he turned the doorknob and walked into the teenager's room.

He stood in the doorway for a good ten seconds with the door open, looking around the room with squinting eyes. Everything seemed fairly normal. Computer, desk, chair, bed with messy covers, a dresser to store clothes, and a small laundry basket with clothes scattered around it, probably in a lazy motion to toss them into the basket. He took a few steps into the room, wondering where he should start first. He didn't really know what he was trying to find in here. Maybe some clues as to why Dave was acting so odd lately? Bro shrugged, walking over to Dave's computer.

He sat down in the rolling chair, moving the mouse a bit to bring the monitor out of its sleeping state. He looked around the screen, seeing what was on the desktop. Pesterchum, Internet browsers, some pictures of Dave's friends... Nothing unusual.

Bro got up from the chair, walking towards the dresser. He opened some of the drawers, quickly looking through the clothes to see if he would hide something under or between them. 'Nothing,' Bro thought boredly. 'I don't even know why I'm doing this. Dave's probably fine, just being a moody teenager and going through some sort of phase or some shit.'

Bro shut the dresser drawers before turning around looking at the room again. He walked over to the small circular laundry basket and picked up the dirty clothes around it, actually managing to put them into the basket to get washed. He then turned to the bed and lifted the cover off of it, seeing if anything was on the bed. Only more clothes. Bro sighed, tossing them into the basket with the others. He set the cover back down, not even bothering to make it look nice. He moved the pillows, only to see the covered mattress under them.

"Why am I even doing this," Bro murmured to himself. "The kid is fine."

He knew he was only trying to convince himself of a lie, though. Older brothers know when something is wrong with their younger bro. It's like their job. Some sixth sense shit. Therefore, Bro couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his mind that something was wrong and that he should keep looking around the room. He stood there in his spot for a moment and set the pillows down, thinking of where else Dave could possibly hide something. He stood there, thinking hard. '...Under the bed,' he thought, somewhat smirking.

Bro got down on his hands and knees, moving the cover so he could see under the bed. He lifted his shades from his face, not being able to see if anything was there in the darkness, and smirked somewhat bigger when he spotted a box a foot or two back. He placed his shades back correctly on his face, and reached to the box, just barely managing to get it out from its spot.

Bro held the box in his hands, sitting on the floor facing the bed, before deciding that if he got this far, he may as well see what's inside of it. He lifted the lid off the box, coming face to face with pictures. He looked at them confused for a moment before picking one up, seeing that it was himself and Dave when he was younger; probably around 6, by the looks of how small he was. Bro couldn't help but let a smile slip onto his face as he shook his head and set the picture face down on the ground next to him before picking up the next one in the stack. The second one was a picture of himself and Dave again, this time eating ice cream. Dave had had his ice cream smeared all around his mouth as he smiled largely up to the camera, visibly missing a tooth or two in his grin. Bro was laughing in the picture, giving Dave a noogie while he took the picture with his other hand.

After going through a stack of countless pictures as quickly as possible, he picked up all the facedown pictures and was about to put them back in the box before he saw something sitting in the bottom of this box. He set the pictures back down, squinting his eyes from behind his shades at what was in the box. "Dammit, Dave," he said quietly, his heart dropping as he stared at the thin silver metal in the box. Bro had noticed that a razor had gone missing, but he didn't expect this. He had assumed that the blades just needed to be replaced.

"Bro, I'm home!"

Bro stayed in his spot, still staring at the small object in the box, already knowing that Dave would see him in his room as he heard the door shut. Bro listened as Dave tossed his book bag onto the floor in the small kitchen, and then listened as his footsteps got closer.

"Dude, where are you?" Dave called out, beginning to walk towards his room. "Are you even ho-" Dave cut his sentence short, looking into his room and seeing Bro sitting on his floor with his picture box. Dave gulped, knowing that with all the pictures out of it, Bro would have seen the small blade. He tried to calm himself down, though that didn't do a lot for him. "What are you doing?" Dave asked uneasily.

Bro turned his head to Dave, his face expressionless. "Nothin'," he said blankly.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever; Dave not sure what to do out of fear, and Bro trying to process what to say. Bro turned his head back to the box, picked up the small shiny piece of metal, and held it between his fingers as he looked back at Dave, holding it up for him to see.

"Want to explain this, little man?" he asked.

"Are you giving me an option."

"Sure, why not."

"Then no."

"Wrong answer," Bro replied, making Dave become quiet and draw his mouth into a thin line, knowing that Bro was probably pissed with him. They stared at each other again, neither of them sure what the other would do. Bro hesitated asking the question that he wanted to ask, not sure how Dave would take it.

"...Is there any more, other than this one?" Bro asked, getting a sick feeling in his gut.

Dave shook his head, humming. "That's the only one," he managed to choke out, also getting a sick feeling in his gut. Bro set the empty box on the floor, standing up with the small blade in his hand. He began walking into the bathroom, and said something as he passed Dave. "Put some pajamas on," he said, walking into the restroom.

"But it's only 4 o'clock," Dave responded, obviously confused.

"Don't care!" Bro yelled back, easily dropping the shiny metal into the toilet before flushing it, not feeling guilty or any remorse. Dave sighed, knowing that Bro had just flushed the small yet harmful thing. He quickly took off his shades and tossed them onto his bed, getting a giant shirt out of his dresser. Dave stripped off his pants, deciding that a t-shirt and boxers were suitable enough for pajamas. He tossed the jeans over by the basket, then lifted off his long sleeved shirt and tossed that over as well. Dave, about to put on the baggy shirt, hesitated. He glanced to his left arm, disgusted with what he saw.

Little to Dave's knowledge, Bro had been standing in Dave's doorway again, watching what he was doing. "You okay, little bro?" Bro asked. Dave jumped a little bit, then nodded, his shirt still only halfway on. Bro stared at Dave for a moment, and sighed when he realized that he probably wouldn't get himself dressed. Bro walked back into the room and stood in front of Dave, his gut twisting and his heart dropping when he saw the numerous marks, but forced himself to look at Dave's face from behind his shades. He grasped the shirt and lifted it over Dave's head, it then easily falling around Dave's torso.

"There. All dressed," Bro murmured, crossing his arms and still looking at Dave. "...Dave," Bro said, noticing that he was spacing out a bit. Dave hummed in response, acknowledging his brother. Bro sighed after a moment, taking off his shades as well and tossing them next to Dave's on the bed. "Come on," Bro said quietly, putting his hands on Dave's shoulders and turning him around to walk out of the room. "We can watch a movie together," he smiled, trying to make Dave feel better.

"You're not wearing your shades," Dave commented.

"Nah. I don't need 'em if I got you around, kiddo."

"Hey Bro?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being."

"...For being what, Dave?"

"Just... being."

* * *

**A/N;** So, hi. I apologize for the long break between uploads (I was surprised some people were still sending reviews!), and this really wonky chapter. Some stuff happened lately that hit me really bad. So, a vent chapter was created! Hope you guys don't mind. So yeah, I should be writing more in hopes to distract myself from everything, so that'll be good for you guys! Anyways, I'll you next time, kiddies. 3


End file.
